I Hate Mary Sue Fics!
by IcePrincess7
Summary: Just what the title says. It’s one of the many stories bashing Mary Sue fics in wrestling. (rated for some bad language and violence


Title: I Really Hate Mary Sue Fics!  
  
Author: Iceprincess  
  
Rating: R  
  
1 Summary: Just what the title says. It's one of the many stories bashing Mary Sue fics in wrestling.  
  
Authors Note: I know I will be getting lots of flames for this and to people who do flame me I don't really care about your opinion. As an American the first Amendment gives me the right of free speech and I will exercise the hell out of it.  
  
FYI to Readers- Mary Sue Fics are fan fictions that involve a made up female character as the lead heroine usually becoming a love interest of a wrestler and becoming a successful wrestler then having many babies with the wrestler. I just want to emphasize how much I hate these stories.  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. As lightning shook the sky, rain splattered mercilessly against the window of an old abandon warehouse where a mysterious meeting was about to take place. Inside the shabby the warehouse they were a group of females huddled around a small furnace trying to get warm. They don't know it, but they all have one thing in common: I hate them.  
  
Female 1: Hi, do you know why we are here?  
  
Female 2: I don't know all I do know is that I received this peculiar envelope in the mail telling me to come for what I deserve.  
  
Female 1: Me too!  
  
Female 2: Weird, I wonder whose it from?  
  
Female 1: Who knows.  
  
Female 2: Hey, don't I know you from somewhere.  
  
  
  
Female 1: Well I am one of the Undertaker's many wives.  
  
Female 2: Cool ! I'm the long lost Hardy sister.  
  
Female 1: Really? I didn't know they had a lost sister.  
  
Female 2: They actually have like a thirty of them.  
  
Female 3: Hey girls, Can me and female 4 and 5 join the conversation?  
  
Female 1&2: Certainly  
  
Female 3: Thanks, I'm Chris Jericho's sister and this is his girlfriend (she points to female 4) and that is his wife (points over to female 5)  
  
Female 1: Nice to meet you all. I'm one of the Undertaker's wives and that's one of the Hardy's long lost sisters.  
  
Female 4: Do you ladies know why we are here?  
  
Female 2: No clue.  
  
Female 3: Too bad, we've been racking our brains out all night trying to find out who would want us here.  
  
Female 5: So far we hadn't had any luck.  
  
Female: 1: Boy, there sure are a lot of girls here.  
  
Female 5: Yeah, I wonder who they are.  
  
Female 3: Let's find out.  
  
Female 3 gets on top a little stool in the warehouse and clears her throat before she loudly announce something.  
  
Female 3: Attention Ladies and...Well just ladies. We all don't know why we are here. Until that enigma is solve I thought it would be nice if we all introduced ourselves.  
  
Female 6: I'm the Rock fiancé  
  
Female 7: Me too!!  
  
Female 8: Me three  
  
Female 9: Me four  
  
Female 10: Me and Females 11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18, and 19 are the newest wrestlers in the federation trying to make it big which is currently working because all the superstars are in love with us and we are all current women's champion.  
  
Female 20: I'm Triple H's daughter.  
  
Female 21: Well I'm Triple H's wife and also women's champ.  
  
Female 22: I'm RVD's new love interest.  
  
Female 23: I'm the love interest of Matt and Jeff, they are currently fighting over me.  
  
Females 24: I'm the girlfriend of Edge and am loved by a bunch of other wrestlers.  
  
Suddenly a loud intercom came on silencing the entire warehouse.  
  
Mystery Voice 1: Hello everyone, I am glad all of you can attend this very important today.  
  
Female 17: Who are you?  
  
Mystery Voice 1: That is not important right now. The only thing I want to ask is do all of you know why I sent for you here.  
  
Female 4: We are beautiful  
  
Female 8: We are great wrestlers  
  
Female 25: Everyone loves us.  
  
Female 3: We are everything writers want to be, but can't.  
  
Mystery Voice 1: That guess was kind of close. You girls are brainless bimbos so I'm just going to tell you. All of you are Mary Sues and quite frankly everyone hates you.  
  
Female 32: How could anyone hate us when we are so lovable.  
  
Mystery Voice 1: Believe me, you are annoying. There was once upon a time when the land of fan fiction was fun and enjoyable. Then one day a writer decide to put her own self into a story. It was good at first, but then another author did the same exact thing which wasn't that bad either. Not soon after that though, 2 authors became 4 and 4 became 8 and 8 became 16 and 16 became 32 and 32 became 64 and 64 became 128 and 128 became 256 and so on...  
  
Female 65: What's your point  
  
Mystery Voice 1: My point being that it gets annoying!! How would you feel if a bunch of people turned a good thing into a repetitive boring unoriginal predictable thing. That's how many readers feel now. Fan Fiction used to be the greatest when you can read stories about you favorite wrestler. Now we are signing on everyday to read stories about Mary Sues.  
  
Female 5: Well whoever you are, you can't do a damn thing about it. We will continue and rule the world. Muhuhaahahah  
  
Females 1-100000: Yeah, you tell him  
  
Mystery Voice 1: Fine if that's how you then so be it. Goodbye you all I know I won't miss you.  
  
Females 39 and 874: What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Mystery Voice 1: You'll see...  
  
With that the intercom went dead and furnace completely broke down. The storm got harsher and more violent.  
  
Female 87: I'm s-c-cared  
  
Female 3: Don't be. What is that one little unimportant man gonna do.  
  
Mystery Voice 1: I'm gonna do this.  
  
The whole warehouse started to shake harder and harder. All the females tried their very best to escape, but it was to no avail because the doors were locked tightly. The floors of the warehouse started to shake even harder before slowly opening up, revealing a pit of hot boiling lava. The scared females ran to the sides praying for rescue that will never come. As the storm outside grew louder so did the terrified screams of the females as they lava engulfed them. After all the Mary Sues were gone the floors close back together and the weather outside became quiet and calm. For the Mary Sue would never be heard from again.  
  
(Back in Greenwich, Connecticut)  
  
"Sir, would you like some more tea?" an English butler asked holding a fancy silver tray with an even fancier tea set on it.  
  
"No thank you" the man replied.  
  
"Very well" the butler said before leaving the palatial study.  
  
After the butler left the man's stern face transformed into a wide grin. He let out a loud chuckle before going to bed. Halfway across the study the man went over to his desk and took a small little metal object that looked like a walky talky for an intercom system and out it next to his nameplate on the organized desk. As he left he dimmed the lights, but even in the darkness you can still read the name plate engraved in gold: Vincent Kennedy McMahon. 


End file.
